1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus, a test apparatus, and a measurement method. In particular, the present invention relates to a measurement apparatus, a test apparatus, and a measurement method for measuring characteristics of a filter.
2. Related Art
A group delay characteristic of a filter can be measured by a network analyzer, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-333271.
When measuring the group delay characteristic of a filter using a network analyzer, however, the measurement takes a long time because the frequency of the measurement signal supplied to the filter must be swept. When performing a group delay characteristic test on a filter, the test apparatus must be provided with a network analyzer to measure the group delay of the filter. However, is it is difficult to provide a network analyzer, which is a large apparatus, inside the test apparatus.